bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Noghri Stava Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Stava was a form of martial arts developed by the Noghri assassins of Honoghr. Named after a predator native to the Noghri home planet of Honoghr, Stava incorporates joint-locks, pressure points, nerve pinches, takedowns, and quick and deadly strikes with the hands, arms, feet, and legs. Like the animal it is named for, Stava puts severe emphasis on speed and endurance, with Noghri practitioners being able to dodge blaster bolts with acrobatics, rolls, and sheer offensive prowess, as shown by the Nohgri slaughtering Darth Vader's stormtrooper guard on arrival on Honoghr. In addition to the unarmed combat techniques taught by Stava, Stava also instructed practitioners in the art of throwing and wielding the traditional fighting sickle of the Noghri, as well as the more primitive weapons adopted by the assassins, such as quarterstaffs, vibroblades, and Vrakolian Spin-blades. Stava was primarily only taught to Nohgri, however it later spread throughout the galaxy as Noghri began to give lessons in exchange for support in their efforts to rebuild Honoghr and their Wayland colony. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Because of the deceptively fast nature of this combat, Noghri receive +2D to their skill when engaged in brawling with someone who doesn't have this specialization. Also, when fighting someone without this skill, they also receive +1D+2 bonus to the damage they do in combat. Basic Maneuvers Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Maneuvers Technique: Blindfighting Description: The character is trained to use senses other than sight to locate a target. Difficulty: Moderate for light smoke or poor light; Difficult for thick smoke or a moonlit night; Very Difficult for very thick smoke or total darkness Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll and is within striking distance of the target, she may ignore the effects of blindness. She cannot see, but can hear or smell a target well enough to strike. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Disarm Description: The character is trained to force an opponent to drop a weapon or object. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target has been disarmed of one weapon or item they are holding. The item lands 1D meters away. Technique: Feint Description: The character can feint to draw off an opponent's defense. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he fakes a maneuver to draw his opponent off. If the opponent's Perception roll is lower than the character's martial arts skill roll, the character gains a +2D to his next attack skill roll. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Flip Description: The character can throw a target who has grappled her from behind. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged). The target suffers 3D damage. This technique may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Improved Grapple Description: The character is trained to grapple and hold a target immobile. Difficulty: Moderate, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate martial arts roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +2 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Technique: Instant Wound Description: The character knows how to strike to maximum effect, inflicting severe damage on the target. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target character suffers a wound. (Effects of the wound are cumulative.) Technique: Joint Break Description: The character is trained to grab one of his opponent's limbs (typically an arm) and bends it violently in a direction it was not meant to bend, breaking it at the joint. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the target takes any damage from this technique, his limb is broken, useless until it heals. At the GM's option, the target may pass out from the pain. Technique: Joint Lock Description: The character is trained to grab one of his opponent's limbs and twists it in a way it was not meant to be twisted. This forces the opponent to his knees in excruciating pain. Difficulty: Moderate, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The target of this technique is considered to be considered to be crouching while in a Joint Lock. He cannot use the locked limb while the hold is maintained. The target is also considered "stunned" due to the pain. Technique: Multiple Kicks Description: The character is trained to make multiple attacks using his feet. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may make two kicking attacks in one round without suffering the multiple action penalty. Technique: Pounce Description: The character is trained to strike from hiding. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character is concealed, and his opponent is unaware of his presence, the character may leap from concealment and attack his opponent. If the skill roll is successful, the opponent suffers damage equal to the character's Strength roll, and is considered to be "stunned" for the remainder of the round. Technique: Power Block Description: The character is trained to parry attacks in a manner which inflicts damage. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful parry inflicts Strength+1D on the target. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Reversal Description: The character is trained to turn the tables on an opponent who is attempting to grapple. Difficulty: Opposed Strength or martial arts roll Effect: The character can employ this technique only when she is held. If she breaks the opponent's grip, she may in turn hold the target immobile or employ another technique. This technique may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Silent Strike Description: Provided the character can successfully sneak up on a target, she can instantly render him unconscious or incapacitated. Difficulty: Difficult, plus target's Perception Effect: The character must be within arm's reach of the target. The character must declare if this is a stunning or killing attack prior to making the attempt. A successful skill roll indicates the target is neutralized. Technique: Surprise Attack Description: The character is trained to alter body language so as not to give away an attack. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may attack his opponent without giving any warning, causing his opponent to suffer -2D to all reaction rolls. If the character waits for one additional round before attacking, he automatically gains that round's initiative over his opponent as well. Technique: Throat Jab Description: The character is trained to target breathing tubes in the throats of opponents. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A character using this maneuver may target breathing tubes or blood veins in opponents necks to strike at. If the character is successful in making his skill roll, his opponent may take no other actions this round or the next round due to shock and blood/air blockage. Technique: Weapon Block Description: The character is trained to parry melee attacks, even when she does not possess a melee weapon. Difficulty: Opposed martial arts versus melee combat roll Effect: If the character makes the required difficulty roll, she successfully blocks a melee attack. This may be used as a reaction skill. Tooth & Claw Maneuvers Technique: Double Claw Slash Description: The character is trained to use two sets of claws as a slashing weapon. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he uses both hands to slash forward at an opponent. If the attack is successful, the character adds +1D to normal claw damage on this attack. Technique: Leaping Rake Description: The character is trained to leap past his opponent, raking him with his claws as he flies by. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he leaps past his opponent, raking him with his claws adding +2D to normal claw damage. Note that this technique only works if the character has enough Move to leap past his opponent. If he can only leap as far as his opponent, he cannot use this technique. Category:Martial Arts